El último año en la preparatoria Konoha
by SangoxSesshomaruTaisho
Summary: Sakura Haruno, una tímida estudiante de preparatoria que ahora tiene que reemplazar a la capitana del equipo de porristas, Sasuke Uchiha, miembro del equipo de basquet, frió y egocéntrico, con el tiempo se dará cuenta de la bella Sakura debajo de esa mascara de timidez e indiferencia hacia él, logrando enloquecer de celos a Karin. SasuSaku. NaruHina. NejiTen. InoSai. Disfrútenlo!
1. Sakura Haruno

Regrese después de tanto tiempo sin escribir! :D al fin, extrañaba mucho hacerlo, se que me odian por no terminar mis historias de InuYasha D: lo se! pero prometo hacerlo, pero por lo pronto, aqui les dejo una nueva historia que estaba ansiosa por subir n_n disfruten!

-**bla bla**- Dialogo

-_bla bla_- Pensamientos

-bla bla- Narración

Parejas: SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, NejiTen

Disclaimer: Naruto lamentablemente no me pertenece, si fuera asi Itachi-san nunca hubiera muerto y Sakura se estaria cobrando todas las que Sasuke le hizo pasar, pero se quedarian juntos e.e. En fin, Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor. La historia es mia.

Disfruten :D

* * *

**El ultimo Año en la preparatoria Konoha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap 1: Sakura Haruno**

Caminaba por los pasillos de mi institución, en la búsqueda de mis amigas, más conocidas como el grupo de las "porristas". Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy una estudiante de preparatoria de 17 años, por lo que estoy cursando el último año de la preparatoria Konoha. Sobra decir que a pesar de que mis amigas son las porristas de la escuela, yo soy totalmente lo contrario a ellas, soy bastante tímida, aunque claro, solo en lo físico ya que mi temperamento es bastante explosivo, pero no acostumbro a mostrar mucho mis "dotes" como dice Ino, mi rubia amiga, la más loca y gritona de todas. A pesar de que el mismo uniforme de la escuela te haga mostrar un poco tus piernas e incluso el escote –para las más atrevidas- logré ajustarlo al modo en que mi falda casi llega a mis rodillas y mi camisa siempre bien abotonada, no revele -a mi parecer- lo plana que soy, aunque mis amigas digan lo contrario.

Camino sigilosa entre los pasillos que dan acceso al gimnasio donde seguramente ahí estarían entrenando sus coreografías, siempre pase inadvertida para todo el mundo, no soy un cero a la izquierda pero tampoco soy de las más populares, aunque me junte con ellas. Tampoco soy una mujer de infarto, que se acuesta con todo espécimen masculino que se cruce en mi radio de visión, ese es el grupo de Karin. Rio para mis adentros al pensar eso, Karin y su grupo de dos amigas creen que no se sabe de su reputación como las rameras de la escuela y el hacerse las santas solo las deja más patéticas de lo que ya son. Abro las puertas que dan acceso al gimnasio y allí diviso a mis amigas practicando una bonita coreografía, que a mi parecer, aunque es un poco arriesgada por los saltos que tienen que hacer las chicas, también es intrépida y bastante original. Se me acercan mis amigas a lo que yo solo puedo sonreírles con ternura

-**Frentona como estas**- Me dice Ino al mismo tiempo que me abraza, gesto que correspondo con cariño.

-**Muy bien cerda, les quedo genial la coreografía**- Les sonreí al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a mis otras amigas.

-**Gracias Sakura**- Me dice Hinata, mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria, una hermosa chica de cabellos azulados hasta la cintura, ojos color de la luna más hermosa, un cuerpo de diosa y una timidez e inocencia pocas veces vista en una mujer, haciéndole una combinación única.

-**Si aunque esa estúpida de Karin casi arruina todo al intentar hacerse la superior y casi rompiéndose el cuello en el intento**- Bufo molesta la rubia, a lo que yo solo pude reír, mis amigas me ofrecieron unirme al equipo de las porristas hace unas semanas atrás, cuando las clases habían comenzado, a lo que me negué rotundamente, no es que no quisiera pasar más tiempo con ellas ni que fuera anti-deportista, pero usar esos trajes tan… reveladores, no era común en mi, por lo que me sorprendió cuando Hinata accedió a la proposición, aunque sabemos que solo fue para alentar a su novio y capitán del equipo de básquet, yo por mi parte era una buena bailarina, por no decir excelente, toda mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia la había dedicado al baile… clásico, árabe, lambada, tango-el que considero mi preferido- entre otros, todos los practique y desarrolle con facilidad y alegría… pero con el tiempo deje mis pasiones de lado… tal vez fue desde….

-**¿Sakura estas bien?- **Me pregunto Tenten, mi otra amiga de ojos castaños al igual que sus cabellos, recogido en dos rodetes que la hacían verse muy tierna

-**Estoy bien**- Les sonreí para calmarlas ya que estaba bastante concentrada en mi propio mundo, por lo que no pude notar como el equipo de básquet ingresaba para poder hacer sus prácticas, ya que las porristas habían finalizado la suya, hasta que escuche una molesta y melosa voz gritar.

-**Sasuke-kun**- Chillo Karin y se abalanzo hacia su novio, ¿olvide mencionar que el cubo de hielo, más conocido como Sasuke Uchiha, después de tantas insistencias y rebajadas de orgullo por parte de Karin acepto ser su novio? Pues así era, aunque Karin juraba que le era fiel ni yo ni mis amigas estábamos tan seguras de ello, después de todo las mañas de zorra nunca se van. Y Sasuke  
Uchiha era el ser más deseado en todo el instituto, como no serlo con lo hermoso que era ese hombre, cabello negro con destellos azules, desordenados y rebeldes cayendo en su rostro, unos ojos enigmáticamente negros y profundos, un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier hombre, musculoso pero sin exagerar, además de ser de los más inteligentes de la clase B que resultaba ser también mi clase, afortunadamente no la de Karin y su grupo de zorras, ya que ellas estaban en el A. Dije alguna vez que Sasuke Uchiha me volvía loca? Pues NO, lo detesto con todo mi ser, es un maldito egocéntrico, se enorgullece de su maltrato para con todos los demás y no le importa herir física y psicológicamente a alguien.

-**Hmp**- Ahí está el característico monosílabo de Uchiha Sasuke, por no decir que es lo único que sale de sus labios- **Quítate Karin, tenemos que entrenar y tú y tus porristas estorban-** Karin se alejo no sin antes darle un beso a lo que Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó, valla que era frio ese hombre

-**Naruto-kun**- Escuche decir a mi amiga Hinata para después ir a abrazarlo con fuerza siendo correspondida por este, hacían tan linda pareja, costó muchísimo hacer que Naruto se le confesara ya que él creía que Hinata no sentía lo mismo, a pesar de que con Ino y Tenten se lo dijimos un millón de veces, al parecer fue Sasuke el que lo hizo entrar en razón ya que todos sabíamos que Hinata amaba "secretamente" a Naruto, aunque es tan despistado que nunca se dio cuenta… En serio me preocupa, un día va a ser tan despistado que lo va a pisar un auto.

-**Hinata-chan**- Decía el rubio de mi mejor amigo –porque con el tiempo Naruto y yo nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, volviéndonos inseparables, siendo él mi confidente y yo su apoyo emocional cuando en las noches sufría por sentir que Hinata no le correspondería-mientras la besaba con ternura, a lo que ella simplemente se sonrojaba, pero ya estábamos acostumbrados a eso- **Te extrañe preciosa**- Dijo con su sonrisa zorruna a lo que mi pobre amiga solo se sonrojo mas y contestando un "yo también Naruto-kun" ella se separo para que pudieran empezar la practica con tranquilidad.

Nosotras nos quedamos en las gradas observando cómo entrenaban, mientras que Ino babeaba mientras los chicos corrían de un lado al otro, pude ver como más específicamente no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Sai… por lo que me pregunte ¿Sai e Ino? ¿Ino y Sai? Que idea tan descabellada cruzaba mi cabeza, Sai era de los tipos tranquilos y que llamaban poco la atención a pesar de ser tan o más popular que la rubia de mi amiga. El tiempo paso volando a mi parecer y la práctica de básquet termino rápido, o eso me pareció a mí, esperamos a que los chicos salieran de las duchas, ya que es normal que las porristas y los jugadores se lleven bien, aunque claro había excepciones.

Cuando por fin Naruto, Sai, Neji e incluso Sasuke salieron se dirigieron hacia nosotras directamente, ya que a pesar de que a mí no me caía bien el Uchiha tampoco significaba que tenía que ser una antipática como él, podía ser cortes y eso es lo que hacía, de vez en cuando cruzábamos miradas y alguna que otra palabra, pero nada más. Habíamos arreglado que después de las practicas de las porristas y los jugadores iríamos al parque a descansar un poco ya que después de tanto entrenamiento y estudios estábamos agotados. Y así fue como caminamos todos juntos hacia el parque, claro que nunca nos imaginamos que el grupo de zorras nos estaba siguiendo, y solo, porque la estúpida de Karin creía que yo era una amenaza hacia su amado _Sasuke-kun._

* * *

_Un review? :D me harian feliz :'D (? Prometo actualizar pronto & terminar mis amadas historias inconclusas ya que a mis padres no les importa que me vaya mal, se resignaron y me dejan usar la pc mas tiempo, que afortunada de mi (?)_

_Saludos y nos leemos luego. _

_SangoxSesshomaruTaisho _


	2. Sakura Haruno y ¿Neji Hyuga?

Habíamos arreglado que después de las practicas de las porristas y los jugadores iríamos al parque a descansar un poco ya que después de tanto entrenamiento y estudios estábamos agotados. Y así fue como caminamos todos juntos hacia el parque, claro que nunca nos imaginamos que el grupo de zorras nos estaba siguiendo, y solo, porque la estúpida de Karin creía que yo era una amenaza hacia su amado _Sasuke-kun._

* * *

_**El último año en la preparatoria Konoha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura Haruno y... ¿Neji Hyuga?**_

Para pesar mio, y de todo nuestro grupo –exceptuando Sasuke, creo- Karin y sus esclavas se acercaron a nosotros con la obvia intención de acompañarnos a donde fuera que vallamos. Nos miramos entre todos disimuladamente, menos Sasuke quien estaba viendo a Karin con fastidio, y nos resignamos a que ella y sus amigas vengan. Por lo pronto estábamos decidiendo a donde iríamos, claro que todos con sus gustos diferentes, normalmente tardábamos en decidir a donde ir.

**-¿Porque no vamos al parque de diversiones? Aun estamos a tiempo de subirnos a algunos juegos antes de que se haga mas tarde**- Propuso Naruto, Hinata solo asintió, aunque es obvio, mientras ella este con su novio no le molestaba el lugar, cosa que me alegraba.

-**Ya fuimos muchísimas veces Naruto. Es aburrido subirnos siempre a los mismos juegos**- Dijo Ino, a lo que todos asentimos

-**Pues decidamos rápido porque si no se va a hacer mas tarde**- Opine yo y todos volvimos a pensar.

-**Sasuke-kun vallamos a algún lugar romántico**- Escuche que chillaba Karin. ¿Romántico? ¿Sasuke romántico? Definitivamente no podía relacionar esas dos palabras en una misma oración a menos que en el medio haya un "NO", a lo que reí sonoramente, claro que todos se me quedaron viendo por eso y Karin solo me miro molesta.

-**No fastidies Karin, si quieres venir mas te vale no decir esas estupideces**- No podía creerlo, Uchiha Sasuke diciendo mas de tres palabras, si tuviera mi móvil con carga habría filmado tal momento para después mostrárselo a toda la preparatoria.

-**Teme no seas tan amargado con tu novia**- Le regaño Naruto, todos suspiramos, si seguíamos así no decidiríamos nunca a donde ir. Mientras todos discutían a donde ir crucé mi mirada a la calle de enfrente donde vi un cartel que llamó mi atención.

-¿**Academia de tango**?- Susurre y cruce de calle, mis amigos me miraban confundidos, o al menos eso note a la distancia, cuando llegue a la puerta del lugar vi por la ventana como parejas practicaban el sensual baile, y no pude evitar sonreír y que mis ojos brillaran emocionados, después vi como mis amigos excepto Karin, sus amigas y Sasuke cruzaban la calle hasta quedar a un lado mio, aunque no les preste mucha atención ya que seguía viendo a las parejas bailar.

**-¿Que tal si vamos a bailar un poco de Tango?**- Grito Ino emocionada, y todos dudaron un momento- **A la frentona le encanta este baile** –Yo solo la mire molesta- **Que pasa frentona, hace cuanto no bailas? Antes amabas hacerlo y ahora con suerte bailas en la ducha- **Dijo Ino y yo solo agache la mirada. Y es que era verdad, desde hace 2 años que no bailo, tantos años de practica para después abandonarlo, y no es que no quisiera, pero desde que mis padres murieron en ese accidente no quise volver a hacerlo, porque bailaba para que ellos me vieran, para que se sintieran orgullosos de mi, y sobre todo porque me hacia feliz, pero si volvía a bailar sentiría que los recordaría y no quería volver a sufrir de esa forma. Sentí la mirada de tristeza de todos sobre mi, lo que menos quería era lastima asique forzando mi sonrisa les hice un gesto despreocupado con mi mano.

-**No es necesario cerda, además no creo que les guste el Tango, a mi tampoco me gustaba al principio asique es entendible**- Les dije para calmarlos, Ino solo me miro comprensiva, pero claro Naruto como siempre tenia que estar ahí para alegrarme.

-**Nada de eso señorita, además seria entretenido, ttebayo**!- Dijo con su sonrisa zorruna y yo no pude evitar sonreír mas sinceramente, no importaba lo mal que estuviera, Naruto siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa verdadera, y por momentos lograba hacerme olvidar de mi dolor.

-**Es verdad, nunca lo hemos hecho y seria entretenido**- Dijo emocionada Tenten –**Pero… Sasuke y Karin querrán?-** Pregunto cortando toda emoción, y todos miramos al grupo del otro lado de la calle, en verdad me sorprendería si Sasuke aceptara eso.

-**Del teme me encargo yo**- Dijo Naruto y al instante cruzo la calle, vimos como se gritaba con Sasuke y éste con una cara de resignación cruzaban la calle, lo que me sorprendió es que Karin y sus amigas se fueran, tal vez no les entretenía esto, pero poco me importaba, después de tanto tiempo volvería a bailar, y la emoción dominaba mi cuerpo, brotando por cada poro de mi piel, haciendo que mis manos sudaran y las piernas me temblaran levemente. –**Les dije que del teme me encargaba yo**- Dijo un sonriente Naruto y solo pudimos reír. –**Vamos rápido antes de que se arrepienta**- Dijo señalándolo y Sasuke solo bufó. Entramos todos y el que parecía el profesor se nos acercó, era un joven de nuestra edad, con un extraño corte de cabello que parecía que le habían puesto un tazón de cereales y habían cortado al ras de este, con unas gruesas cejas y a leguas se notaba que era muy energético.

-**Bienvenidos a mi humilde academia de baile, yo soy Rock Lee y estaré encantado de ser su profesor**- Dijo coquetamente mirándonos principalmente a las mujeres. Naruto solo paso su brazo por los hombros de Hinata para marcar territorio, a lo que pude reír **–Bien… quienes serán los que bailen?**- Pregunto y nosotros nos miramos. En realidad no sabia quien iba a bailar, tal vez aceptaron solo para hacerme compañía. –**Señorita**- Me llamó –**Usted parece ser la que baile, puede elegir a su pareja y sino con gusto lo seré yo**- Me dijo para después guiñarme un ojo.

Yo estaba nerviosa, con quien bailaría? Naruto? No, seria mejor dejarlo con Hinata. Sai? Lo mire por unos segundos y después vi la mirada suplicante de Ino, dándome a entender que ella quería bailar con el morocho. Por lo que me quedaba entre Sasuke y Neji, me puse mas nerviosa ante la idea, empecé a recordar años atrás a mi pareja de baile y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Seria lindo recordar tiempos felices, en los que bailaba como si no hubiera un mañana, junto a mi pareja de esos tiempos, como sincronizábamos perfectamente y pareciera que estábamos destinados a bailar juntos. Tampoco olvido el sentimiento que nació por eso, como me había enamorado de mi compañero, y los momentos maravillosos que pasamos juntos, antes de que dejara de bailar. Asique solo sonreí tan alegremente como siempre y mirando fijamente al chico que tenia frente a mi solo pude tomar su mano.

-**Neji Hyuga**, **¿que te parece si bailamos como años atrás?** - Dije al mismo tiempo que mi sonrisa crecía, el solo me mostro una pequeña sonrisa pero que sabia que para alguien tan frio como el, era demasiado. Todos nos miraron extrañados, excepto Ino, Naruto y Hinata, después de todo los conocía desde hace años y sabían que Neji había sido mi compañero y primer amor.

-**Será un placer Sakura**- Me dijo mientras caminábamos al centro de la pista, ya que el resto de los bailarines se habían sentado por el agotamiento, Ino tomo tímidamente la mano de Sai y se acercaron también, Naruto con Hinata, y Tenten fue la que tuvo que bailar con Rock Lee. Sasuke por su parte se había sentado y solo nos observaba.

-**Muy bien, antes de empezar, parece que Sakura-san y Neji-san son los que tienen experiencia bailando asique por que primero no nos dan una demostración de lo que saben y después empezaremos con la clase**- Nos dijo Lee y yo trague nerviosa, hace tanto no bailaba delante de tanta gente que se me hacia extraño, mas aun porque Sasuke nos miraba fijamente, y no solo el sino todos en el lugar. Yo solo vi a Neji y su mirada me transmitió confianza, como en antaño, siempre que dudaba solo veía la mirada tranquila del oji-perla y lograba calmar mis miedos. Lee se acercó a un grabador y puso una canción, que bien conocía, como no hacerlo si es el tema que tantas veces baile con Neji, antes de que empezara la coreografía puse mi mano en el hombro de Neji y con mi mano libre sujete la suya, el solo levanto un poco mi pierna agarrándola del muslo y así, con la música de fondo, empecé a bailar, con mi compañero y mi primer amor, como hace años no lo hacia.

* * *

He aqui mi segundo chapter :D como prometi actualizo cada semana, n.n Espero que sigan mi historia e_e. Si pueden dejenme un review que me alientan a continuar! n.n Gracias por leer :D

SangoxSesshomaruTaisho (fucking nombre largo (? )


	3. Sakura Haruno, La nueva porrista

-**Muy bien, antes de empezar, parece que Sakura-san y Neji-san son los que tienen experiencia bailando asique por que primero no nos dan una demostración de lo que saben y después empezaremos con la clase**- Nos dijo Lee y yo trague nerviosa, hace tanto no bailaba delante de tanta gente que se me hacia extraño, mas aun porque Sasuke nos miraba fijamente, y no solo el sino todos en el lugar. Yo solo vi a Neji y su mirada me transmitió confianza, como en antaño, siempre que dudaba solo veía la mirada tranquila del oji-perla y lograba calmar mis miedos. Lee se acercó a un grabador y puso una canción, que bien conocía, como no hacerlo si es el tema que tantas veces baile con Neji, antes de que empezara la coreografía puse mi mano en el hombro de Neji y con mi mano libre sujete la suya, el solo levanto un poco mi pierna agarrándola del muslo y así, con la música de fondo, empecé a bailar, con mi compañero y mi primer amor, como hace años no lo hacia.

* * *

**El último año en la preparatoria Konoha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Haruno, La nueva porrista  
**

La música empezó, y con ello nuestro baile. Parecía que el tiempo jamás había pasado para Neji y para mí, aquel tiempo donde teníamos 15 años de nuevo, en esos tiempos que era tan feliz, cuando mis padres aun vivían. Nuestros pasos eran coordinados, precisos, elegantes, como una perfecta armonía. Hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan viva, nunca creí que volver a bailar me haría tan feliz como lo estoy ahora, y el saber que mis amigos que tanto se preocuparon por mi, me ven feliz de nuevo, y se alegran por mi, era una doble alegría. Aunque claro no todo dura para siempre y a medida que la canción cesaba, nuestro baile también. Claro que algunos se nos quedaron viendo sorprendidos por la demostración, y yo desacostumbrada a tanta atención, solo pude ruborizarme, y todos excluyendo Sasuke –que amargado- empezaron a aplaudirnos, unos un tanto sorprendidos por la experiencia con la que bailamos, y otros –como Ino, Naruto y Hinata- no tanto.

**-¡Sakura, Neji, eso fue increíble!**- Dijo emocionada Tenten mientras abrazaba a Neji y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios, porque Tenten era la novia de Neji, y si se preguntan si estoy de acuerdo, la respuesta es si. Debido a mi depresión alejé a todos los que me rodeaban, incluyéndolo. Y a pesar de que no desistía y permanecía a mi lado, lo herí demasiado, y no lo culpo por intentar ser feliz de nuevo. Admiraba su determinación por no rendirse conmigo, yo lo habría echo, pero él jamás lo hizo, hasta que simplemente desistió. No lo culpo en lo absoluto, merecía ser feliz, y a pesar de estar con Tenten aun seguía velando por mi bienestar, lo quiero demasiado, aunque ya no lo ame. Yo no tengo espacio para ese tipo de cosas, el amor es innecesario, te hace débil, frágil, dependiente del otro, y yo, yo no puedo volver a amar de nuevo.

-**Sakura-san es increíble**- Escuche que Lee decía, mientras se acercaba a mi, con corazones en los ojos, claramente para tratar de seducirme, aunque no le duro demasiado ya que Naruto se interpuso entre él y yo. Eso me causaba gracia, el tonto de mi amigo rubio podía ser un payaso, pero cuando se trataba de sus "celos de hermano" no advertía dos veces, mucho menos Neji, que nunca fue un payaso, lo que hacia que sea mas tomado en cuenta.

-**Hasta ahí nomas cejas encrespadas, no te pases de listo con mi pequeña Sakura-chan o te irá muy mal, cierto Neji?-** Mientras Naruto se tronaba los dedos miraba al morocho con una sonrisa… ¿divertida? Me reí a carcajadas, y todos en el salón igual, podía ser un estúpido, un despistado, inútil, torpe, flojo, y cientos de adjetivos mas, pero así lo queríamos y nunca querríamos que cambie. Escuche como una cancioncita sonaba, muy conocida para mí porque era mi favorita, y la de Ino también, era su celular, la estaban llamando, vi como se alejó unos pasos y contesto la llamada, para pegar un grito tremendo.

**-¿Que pasó cerda porque gritas de esa manera?**- Pregunte luego de que mi amiga haya cortado la llamada, se la veía preocupada, aunque claro, Ino siempre dramatizó todo.

-**Keiko se lesionó y no tenemos suplentes**- Decía genuinamente preocupada, por lo que sabia, Keiko es una de las porristas compañeras de mis amigas, de echo una de las que mas actúan en las coreografías.-** Si no encontramos remplazo rápido estaremos jodidas porque ella es esencial en esto y…** -Y dejo a medio terminar la frase y lentamente su cabeza se fue girando hasta mirarme, un sudor frio recorrió mi espalda, esa mirada que Ino tenia, no podía significar nada bueno para mi salud física y mental- **Frentona…**- Susurro con voz tenebrosa y yo retrocedí dos pasos- **Oh…querida frentona**- Canturreo y yo trague saliva, definitivamente no me gustaba nada lo que pasaba, y entonces ahí lo comprendí, el porqué de su mirada y su sonrisa de maldita perra a punto de llevar a cabo su maldito plan.

-**¡Ni se te ocurra cerda! No lo haré ni loca, ni porque me pagues una fortuna me oíste**- Grite a todo pulmón y la rubia jalo de mi brazo y me saco afuera del salón, mis amigos salieron unos segundos después y los mire suplicante a que alguien me ayudara, pero claro, nadie se atrevería a meterse con Ino, a menos de que quisiera salir herido. Vi como Sasuke le susurraba algo a Naruto, este bufaba y asentía con la cabeza, para después el Uchiha empezar a alejarse, al parecer se iba, aunque claro, a mi no me importa ni un poco.

-**Oh claro que lo harás, o me encargare de amargarte la existencia de por vida frentona**- Me dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a las de Naruto.

-**Peor de lo que ya la haces no creo que puedas cerda**- Bromee y empecé a caminar seguida de Ino que me agarro del brazo, y el resto de los chicos venían unos pocos metros atrás, hasta que mi queridísima amiga –nótese el sarcasmo- utilizo su arma mas letal, sus ojitos de borrego degollado, maldita tramposa, sabia que yo a esa mirada no me le negaba nada, pero tenia que ser firme, jamás, como que me llamo Sakura Haruno, iba a usar uno de esos trajes de porrista.

_Al dia siguiente…_

Maldita Ino, te odio tanto, no entiendo como mierda siempre haces para convencerme, ahora estoy yo, caminando hacia la escuela con este maldito traje de porrista que no deja nada a la imaginación, mierda, mierda y más mierda, ya me las pagará esa rubia tarada, esto le costara muy caro, este traje es demasiado provocativo, aunque es lindo, ¡pero NO!, es provocativo y punto, fin del asunto. Decidí llevar mi cabello suelto, porque creo que la última vez que lo lleve suelto a la escuela, iba a segundo año de preparatoria, además ayudaba un poco a tapar parte de mi espalda que estaba descubierta, ahora mi cabello me llega hasta la cintura, era lacio, aunque antes era más ondulado. Vi que la reja de entrada estaba cerca asique respire profundo y con un poco de miedo cruce la tan temida reja.

Decir que me observaban era poco, creo que mitad de la escuela se me quedo viendo como si fuera una especie de alíen que venia a reclamar esta escuela como cede de mi nueva conquista espacial. Me incomodaba que me miraran tanto, hasta que por fin vi a mis amigas, corrí hasta ellas agarrando la falda de mi traje ya que se subía demasiado, maldita sea, como te odio Ino, pero todo odio –o intento de asesinar- a la rubia se esfumo cuando vi que Hinata lloraba.

**-¿Que pasa Hina porque lloras?- **Le pregunté preocupada, si bien era una chica tímida, no era una llorona, y el que esté así de angustiada, definitivamente había pasado algo.

-**N-Na-Naruto-kun**- Susurro entre medio de un sollozo, _"¿Naruto?... no puede ser_" Pensé imaginándome lo peor.

* * *

Waaaaaa,a SUMIMASEN u_u se que prometo actualizar cada semana D: lose, una mentirosa total, pero como recompensa por mi descuido, subiré 3 capítulos este dia n_n porque obviamente no voy a dejarlos con la intriga de que paso con la pobre Hinata, ademas de que ando inspirada e_e nos leemos y dejen un Review please

SangoxSesshomaruTaisho (sigue siendo largo no? xD)


	4. Sasori, ¿Mi nuevo novio?

-**N-Na-Naruto-kun**- Susurro entre medio de un sollozo, _"¿Naruto?... no puede ser_" Pensé imaginándome lo peor.

* * *

Hellow, como lo prometi, (oh si, se siente bien cumplir con mi palabra (?) ), subo otro capitulo el mismo dia, lo mas probable es que escriba mas, pero los suba mañana c: asique ahora disfruten este :D

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a su Autor, pero pronto sera mio, y con ellos Sasuke e Itachi *-* (?). La historia es mia y no permito plagio y/o utilizarla para fines lucrativos (?

Aclaraciones:

-**bla bla**- Dialogo

-_bla bla_- Pensamientos

-bla bla- Narración

Parejas: SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, NejiTen

Ahora si, a leer se ha dicho :D

* * *

**El último año en la preparatoria Konoha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasori, ¿Mi nuevo novio?  
**

No podía creer, ¿Naruto haciendo llorar a Hinata? Me las pagaría, eso no se hace, nunca, jamás debes hacer llorar a alguien que quieres, lo aprendí de la peor forma.

**-¿Que te hizo, Hinata?**-le pregunte al mismo tiempo que quitaba algunas de sus lagrimas con mis pulgares, odiaba verla llorar así, pero mas me dolía pensar que Naruto era el culpable de este sufrimiento.

-**Él…él**- Pero antes de que terminara su frase apareció mi rubio amigo, con cara de que había cometido un imperdonable crimen, aunque por unos segundos vi en sus facciones la sorpresa, seguramente por verme a mi en estas cortas ropas. Pero poco me importo ya que lo agarre de la camisa y lo sacudí.

**-¿Que mierda le hiciste a Hinata?**- escupí cada palabra y de mis verdes ojos saltaban chispas- **Es que no has aprendido que a las mujeres no hay que hacerlas llorar, eh Naruto? Responde maldita sea que te estoy hablando**- Casi grite, no es que perdiera la compostura tan fácilmente, o bueno, si. Pero esto sobrepasaba toda paciencia que yo pudiera tener, pero Naruto no me decía nada, es mas, agachaba la mirada como pidiéndome perdón en silencio, y por mas que lo quisiera como el hermano que nunca tuve, mi furia era tan grande que no pude evitar levantar mi puño y encajarle un buen puñetazo en la mejilla, que logro tirarlo al suelo, otra cosa por la que era conocida en la preparatoria, era por mi extraña y monstruosa fuerza, Naruto se toco la mejilla con la mano izquierda, pero claro, como lo tenia bien merecido, no rechistó nada, es mas se quedo aun viendo el pasto, que parecía mas entretenido que yo. Pronto sentí a Ino que me agarraba del brazo para evitar que siguiera golpeando al idiota de Naruto, aunque me sorprendió ver como Hinata corría para auxiliarlo, ¿es que era masoquista?, hace un minuto lloraba por él y ahora lo ayudaba como si todo lo que paso hace instantes solo hubiera sido una alucinación mía.

-**Lo que Hinata trataba de decirte antes de que golpearas al pobre de Naruto, es que la perra arrastrada de Lucy lo agarro desprevenido, y lo beso delante de Hinata, obviamente a propósito para que ellos pelearan**- Me explico Ino, y segundos después caí en lo mal que había echo al golpear a Naruto sin siquiera escuchar su explicación.

-**Si fue así, ¿entonces porque no dijiste nada, tonto?**- Pregunte dolida mientras me arrodillaba junto a él y lo miraba como cuando una madre consuela a su pequeño.

**-Es que… yo tendría que haberla visto que trataba de hacer eso, yo… me sentía culpable de lo que paso, ****Dattebayo**- Susurro pero no tan bajo como para que no lo escuchara, me sentí terriblemente culpable, como dude siquiera de que Naruto podría lastimar a alguien que quiere, yo era la maldita aquí, no él. Lo abracé, fuerte, él sabia que le estaba rogando perdón con ese abrazo, cuando correspondió, sabia que me había perdonado. Me levante y lo ayude a levantarse también, miro a Hinata con una tristeza que jamás vi en esos ojos azules, y me di cuenta de que a ella también le estaba pidiendo perdón, Hinata solo lo beso, a lo que Ino y yo sonreímos, pero pronto mi sonrisa se esfumo al recordar porque había pasado todo esto, Lucy, ella era la causante de todo este mal momento y del sufrimiento de mis dos grandes amigos.

Pronto estalle en cólera y empecé a caminar hacia el gimnasio, sabia que era ahí donde esa zorra estaba porque justamente si habíamos venido una hora mas temprano, es porque el grupo de porristas tenia practica a esa hora, claro que después del equipo de básquet, abrí con una patada las puertas del gimnasio, estaba tan enojada, además… no habría problema si la molestaba un poquito, no había profesores cerca ya que llegaban en un rato, tenia vía libre para dejarle en claro a esa mujerzuela que no debía meterse con mis amigos. Y ahí la vi, pelo castaño claro, ojos azul marino, un cuerpo llamativo, una mujer linda a decir verdad, lastima que lo que tenia de linda lo tenía de zorra, y para mejorar las cosas era amiga de Karin, pero claro, como no esperarse que sea amiga de la cabeza de zanahoria, entre zorras se entienden, camine unos pasos hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de ellas, los chicos de básquet estaban practicando pero notaron mi presencia, y Lucy y Karin también se dieron cuenta ya que me miraban como si fuera una mosca, pero lejos estaba de serlo, con mis amigos nadie se metía a menos que quisiera problemas conmigo.

-**Oye mujerzuela, ven aquí**- Dije mirando fijamente a Lucy, quien mostro sorpresa al verme así, pero poco me importaba ahora el traje, mi cabello y todos los pelmazos que me estaban mirando, tampoco mis amigos que estaban viendo horrorizados la escena.

**-¿Mujerzuela yo? Quien te crees que eres maldita frígida**- Me dijo con odio esa estúpida castaña, pero claro, no se acercaba porque sabia de mi fuerza sobrehumana.

-**Te digo que prefiero ser frígida a ser una arrastrada y puta como tu**- le dije mientras me acercaba, estaba tan molesta que no me importaba que me vieran, por lo que la tome del cabello y la hice caminar unos pasos lejos de Karin, aunque claro que ella no haría nada, no era estúpida y sabia que ella también saldría lastimada si intervenía.

-**Suéltame maldita**- Chillaba la castaña mientras inútilmente trataba de alejarme, en un momento la jale tan fuerte –obviamente a propósito- que la tire al suelo, ella lloriqueaba y se agarraba la zona de la cabeza donde yo antes habría jalado de su cabello. Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse. Tampoco es que me gustara ser así, pero a veces era necesario para que entendieren como eran las cosas.

-**Escúchame Lucy porque lo diré una sola vez, si te vuelves a acercar a Naruto o a Hinata, tendrás que comprarte una peluca, porque si no** –dije al mismo tiempo que volvía a agarrar su cabello- **no te quedara ni un solo mechón para peinar, ¿me entendiste?, o quieres que te lo explique a mi modo-** Ella asintió asustada y yo la deje en el suelo. Todos me miraban sorprendidos, hasta que cruce mi mirada con la de Sasuke. Me estaba mirando fijamente, demasiado para mi gusto, y no sabia porque, estaba claro que casi había golpeado a mi compañera, pero su mirada no era la de alguien sorprendido ni mucho menos, parecía mas bien que me estaba analizando, y ahí caí en cuenta de que yo estaba usando el traje de porrista, por lo que bufé, ya me estaba acostumbrando a estar vestida así y eso no era bueno. Antes de siquiera darme cuenta me habían jalado del brazo y estaba frente a un fornido pecho, por lo que me ruborice al instante, era un chico obviamente mas alto que yo, y al levantar la vista descubrí que era Sasori, miembro del equipo suplente de básquet y primo de Karin, también iba al salón "B".

-**Sakura**- susurro mi nombre y me estremecí, era un chico demasiado guapo, y para que engañarnos, me traía loca.-**Sabes… siempre pensé que eras una chica muy interesante y ahora lo acabo de confirmar… asique… escúchame porque lo diré una sola vez… ¿quieres salir conmigo?**- hablo esta vez un poco mas fuerte, yo sentía que estaba soñando, de echo me pellizque el brazo disimuladamente para confirmar que estaba despierta. De repente el mundo había desaparecido y solo estaba él, estaba feliz, para que mentir, me sentía muy bien. Asique sin pensarlo asentí con la cabeza y sonreí. Él se acercó hasta rozar nuestros labios y me sentí en la gloria. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos, me separe rápidamente, si antes estaban sorprendidos ahora la boca por poco les tocaba el suelo, no los culpo, yo también por poco lo hago.

* * *

I'm SO happy *-* nunca antes habia subido dos capitulos el mismo dia (? Mañana seguramente subire 2 mas, depende mi inspiracion, porque si, estas historias son espontaneas u_u surgen como surgen y asi y todo creo que me va bien xD asique gracias por su apoyo y no se olviden dejar un Review

SangoxSesshomaruTaisho


	5. Basta ya de ésto

-**Sakura**- susurro mi nombre y me estremecí, era un chico demasiado guapo, y para que engañarnos, me traía loca.-**Sabes… siempre pensé que eras una chica muy interesante y ahora lo acabo de confirmar… asique… escúchame porque lo diré una sola vez… ¿quieres salir conmigo?**- hablo esta vez un poco mas fuerte, yo sentía que estaba soñando, de echo me pellizque el brazo disimuladamente para confirmar que estaba despierta. De repente el mundo había desaparecido y solo estaba él, estaba feliz, para que mentir, me sentía muy bien. Asique sin pensarlo asentí con la cabeza y sonreí. Él se acercó hasta rozar nuestros labios y me sentí en la gloria. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos, me separe rápidamente, si antes estaban sorprendidos ahora la boca por poco les tocaba el suelo, no los culpo, yo también por poco lo hago.

* * *

Hola a todos! Perdon por la tardanza, pero esto ha sido mas dificil de lo que crei, y el que mis historias sean tan espontaneas no me ayudan demasiado xD; prometo intentar subir mas seguido, ahora solo disfruten de la historia por favor :D

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su autor, la historia es mia y no permito copia ni plagio, ni usarla para fines lucrativos, aunque dudo que eso ocurra e.e

Aclaraciones

**-blabla- Dialogo **

-_blabla- pensamientos_

_-_blabla- Narración

Parejas: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, InoSai.

AU.

* * *

**El último año en la preparatoria Konoha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Basta ya de ésto.  
**

POV Normal

Tres meses, tres largos meses habían transcurrido desde que la nueva porrista, Haruno Sakura había aceptado la proposición de Sasori Rukawa, y aun no podía comprender como es que seguía atada a alguien como él. Al principio era todo como un cuento de hadas, él era atento, cariñoso, incluso había cambiado su fama de –el-coge-toda-mujer-que-se-le-cruce- pero después de unas semanas, se había vuelto muy celoso, al punto de llegar a ser obsesivo con todo lo que la Haruno hacia, la llamaba a cada rato para saber donde estaba, y se molestaba por todo, incluso había llegado a levantarle la mano en mas de una ocasión. Las buenas amigas de la pelirosa le habían dicho decenas de veces que se alejara de él, y no es que ella fuera una masoquista, pero en verdad sentía miedo de que pudiera hacerle algo peor, así que alegando que lo quería, Sakura no tuvo mas remedio que seguir al lado de aquel joven.

**-Frentona no puedes seguir así** –Exclamaba la rubia mientras caminaban hacia la preparatoria, Sakura solo suspiro, cansada de explicarle a su amiga el porqué de su decisión- **Mírate nomas como has cambiado desde que estas con ese imbécil, apenas puedes estar tranquila en las practicas, te acosa todo el tiempo y encima te engaña, siempre supe que esa fama de mujeriego nunca se le había ido** –decía con furia la rubia mientras apretaba sus puños, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación de su mejor amiga- **por favor, incluso te ha levantado la mano… hasta cuando piensas seguir así?**

Sakura suspiro de nuevo, no es que no quisiera mandarlo a la mierda, es que sentía miedo, y ya no había nadie para protegerla. Claro que estaban sus amigos, pero no podía depender de ellos siempre. Afortunadamente sus amigas supieron mantener discreción y jamás le dijeron a los chicos que Sasori se había atrevido a levantarle la mano, seria mucho peor, porque lo buscarían, sobre todo Naruto y Neji, y le darían la misma paliza que el pelirojo le daría a ella si se lo contaba a alguien.

-**Ya te lo explique cerda… no quiero que se agraven las cosas, solo esperare a que el año termine y ahí lo mandare a la mierda, que es donde merece estar**- Susurro la pelirosa tratando de calmar a su rubia amiga, pero sabia que no lo lograría, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de tener tanta suerte y que Sasori la dejara en paz, pero soñar no costaba nada. Pronto llegaron a la puerta de la preparatoria Konoha, un nuevo día empezaba y tenia la ligera impresión de que algo sucedería, aunque no podía asegurar si era bueno o malo. Solo esperaba que fuera lo primero, sintió la necesidad de buscar a Sasori, no es que le agradara la idea, pero siempre que llegaba, tenia la orden de buscarlo, impuesta por él mismo, apenas llegara a la puerta, como todos los días. Recorrió un par de metros y vio a sus amigos, también a Sasuke y Karin, no es que se llevara mejor con ninguno de ellos dos, pero al menos ahora no se miraban con desprecio, al menos por parte de Sasuke, ahora solo la veía con indiferencia e incluso aburrimiento, Sakura bufó, harta de pensar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, y cuando entro a una de las aulas pudo ver a Sasori, literalmente, devorándose a una chica a besos, no pudo aguantarlo mas, se sentía como el ser mas estúpido en la faz de la tierra por seguir aguantando este tipo de cosas, así que en silencio salió, sin ser vista por nadie, y corrió hacia su salón, Sakura internamente agradecía a todos los seres celestiales que Sasori no estuviera en su clase.

En pocos minutos toco el timbre y su salón de a poco se llenaba, de sus compañeros, y también sus amigos, la primera clase daba inicio, pero Sakura ya no prestaba atención a lo que su sensei explicaba, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y en como terminar todo esta esta relación masoquista de una vez, tenia que hacer algo, no podía seguir así, terminaría por destruirse a si misma, estaba segura. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Hablar cara a cara con él no era conveniente a menos que quisiera una buena tunda, pero tampoco podía hacerlo golpearla en la escuela, asique decidió, por su bien, terminar con esto este mismo día, con una carta, le pareció lo mas apropiado, además no tendría que verlo a la cara y podría ser libre, ¿pero que podía escribir?, tomo una hoja de su cuadernillo y su lapicera negra, y solo dejo que las palabras surjan. Al final de la hora la carta estaba echa, y su decisión tomada, lo haría ahora o no tendría valor nunca.

Cuando sonó el timbre del receso rápidamente se levanto y se dirigió al salón "B", agradecía que no hubiera nadie, y dejo la carta entre las hojas del escritorio de su novio, ahora solo quedaba esperar, esperar y rezar porque nada malo pasara, aunque claro todavía quedaban 2 recesos mas y el timbre de salida, por lo que decidió no separarse nunca de alguno de sus amigos. Cuando la hora de regresar a clases llegó, Sasori, quien estaba furioso por no poder estar con Sakura, vio una carta entre sus hojas, reconoció la caligrafía de la pelirosa e internamente sonrió, tal vez era una carta de amor, o de disculpas por no haberlo buscado cuando llegó. Abrió el sobre con algo de brusquedad y mientras leía las líneas, su ceño se fruncía notablemente.

"_Sasori, no se como empezar esta carta, ni mucho menos que decirte, pero lo hare lo mas claro posible, sabes que me gusta escribir así que que no te sorprenda que lo haga, pero esta carta no es de amor ni mucho menos, es una carta de despedida, doy finalizada esta relación, no puedo soportar tus celos obsesivos ni mucho menos tus maltratos, merezco algo mejor… Y no me importa cuanto insistas, no regresare jamás contigo, es una decisión ya tomada y no quiero saber tu opinión… No se como continuar así que te dejare una canción que escuche hace algunos días, y que expresan claramente mis sentimientos, sobra decir que te detesto por todo lo que me has echo, y que me las pagaras, tarde o temprano… Sakura Haruno._

Sasori respiro profundamente, no podía contener la rabia que sentía, no podía ser que Sakura estuviera terminando con él, soltó un suspiro de frustración y continuo con la carta, parece que ahora solo le quedaba por leer la estúpida canción que según la pelirosa describía lo que sentía por el.

_Te creíste que yo estaba ciega  
que no veía lo que hacías conmigo  
que te encamabas con cualquiera  
con cualquier zorra que se cruza en tu camino  
tu te crees importante, te crees hombre y buen amante  
yo con la misma moneda me encargare de traicionarte  
Y no me importa lo que digan de mi  
no volveré a confiar en ti  
a ser la estúpida que siempre te perdona  
y yo te juro que lo pagaras._

_Una cualquiera_  
_yo que creía que tu eras el dueño de mi corazón_  
_una cualquiera_  
_no me interesa ya no quiera verte_  
_ya no eres mi amor_  
_una cualquiera_  
_ahora seré lo mismo que buscabas_  
_una cualquiera._

_Ya no eres nadie ya no me interesa lo que piensas de mi,  
una cualquiera  
una atorranta, una ramera que aprendió de ti  
una cualquiera  
y de la misma manera me encargarte de traicionarte  
por ti… Una cualquiera._

Sasori tenia abiertos los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que leía, ¿Sakura se atrevería a hacer tal cosa solo para demostrarle que lo odiaba?, no se lo perdonaría, se lo dejo claro la primera vez que la golpeo, ella era de él y de nadie mas, y si no estaba con él, no estaría con nadie. Ni siquiera Sakura Haruno se atrevería a alejarse de su lado, se encargaría de ello.

-**Mi pequeña flor de cerezo, vas a aprender, que nadie me deja**- Susurro el pelirojo mientras estrujaba la carta entre sus manos.


	6. ¡Sasuke-kun!

-**Mi pequeña flor de cerezo, vas a aprender, que nadie me deja**- Susurro el pelirojo mientras estrujaba la carta entre sus manos.

* * *

Hola! :D bueno he aqui un nuevo capitulito de la historia c: me alegra poder subir mas seguido que antes, no me gusta decepcionarlos, y en cuanto a los capitulos estoy tratando de hacerlos los mas largos que la inspiracion me da xD asi que espero me tengan paciencia e.e ahora DISFRUTEN :D

-**blabla- Dialogo**

**-**_blabla- Pensamientos_

_-_blabla- Narracion

* * *

**El último año en la preparatoria Konoha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke-kun!  
**

Estaba nerviosa, tenia que admitirlo, y las horas pasaban tan lentas que solo hacia de su tortura interminable, en los recesos pudo ver a Sasori, este la miraba entre divertido y furioso, no sabia que era peor, por eso siempre se mantuvo al lado de Naruto y, en la cafetería, no se despego ni siquiera cuando sintió que el pelirojo se acercaba. Por fin había tocado el timbre de salida, Haruno estaba guardando sus cosas, había quedado última, pero estaba tranquila, o al menos eso creía hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse con una fuerza brutal. Parado lo vio ahí, a su ahora ex novio, mirándola mas furioso que antes, la pelirosa palideció, no sabia a que podía enfrentarse con un temperamento tan explosivo como el de Sasori.

Apretó mas la mochila contra su pecho, Sasori se acercaba lentamente a ella, tanto así que para Sakura se le hacia tortuosamente eterno, el pelirojo con delicadeza tomo la mano de Haruno, ésta, estaba un poco mas calmada, parece que se lo había tomado bien, pero antes de darse cuenta Sasori le había propinado una buena bofetada, haciendo que la mujer ladeara su rostro hacia la izquierda, apoyando la mano en su enrojecida mejilla la pelirosa miro con miedo a quien la había golpeado.

-**Sakura, Sakura…**-Sasori negaba con la cabeza mientras se acercaba mas a la joven, ésta solo retrocedía por cada paso que el pelirojo daba- **Acaso no te explique que no puedes dejarme…nunca **–Grito y tomo el cabello de la Haruno y la acostó en una de las mesas, posicionándose entre sus piernas, Sakura trataba de alejarlo usando sus brazos pero parecía en vano.

-¡**Suéltame! Estas loco Sasori, ya te dije que jamás volveré contigo**- Murmuraba a punto de romper en llanto, lo dicho por la joven solo enfureció al pelirojo y busco entre su bolsillo una pequeña navaja, puso su filo sobre la suave piel del cuello de la Haruno, que al sentir el frio toque sobre su garganta se quedo inmóvil, rabiosas lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la ojijade, sintiéndose mas débil que nunca, si tan solo pudiera quitárselo de encima.

**-Shhh…pequeña, solo déjate hacer y terminara antes que te des cuenta**- Susurro cerca de su oído y lamio el lóbulo de su oreja, Sakura se sentía asqueada y cerró los ojos frunciendo notablemente el ceño, tratando de no ver como ese chico que creía querer ahora se aprovechaba de ella-**Que pasa mi flor de cerezo…antes gemías mi nombre**- decía mientras que con su mano recorría su pequeña cintura hasta detenerse en su cadera. Sakura no lo soportaba mas, tenia que hacer algo, suficiente dolor había en su vida como para a la lista agregarle una violación.

-**Eso era antes de darme cuenta del asco que me causas**- Escupió y empujo a Sasori lejos de ella pero sin reparar en que había cortado su palma con la navaja, tan pronto se sintió libre del peso de su ex, Sakura salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Sasori gruño y salió detrás de ella.

Sakura estaba que se moría del susto, corría desesperada por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a alguien, quien sea, por Kami, no le importaba si hasta se encontraba con Karin con tal de liberarse del psicópata obsesivo de Sasori. Siguió corriendo, le faltaban unos pocos pasillos y lograría llegar a la puerta, pero escuchaba los pasos apresurados de Sasori cada vez más cerca, como maldecía no poder ser más rápida.

Como si de un rayo de esperanza se tratara, vio una sombra girar en una de las esquinas, seguramente para dirigirse a la salida, no pudo reconocer quien era pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello, pero siendo tan torpe como ella sola, se tropezó justo cuando doblo en la esquina, por reflejo sus manos trataron de evitar que su rostro se diera de lleno contra el duro suelo, pero al apoyar su mano herida solo logro lastimarse mas, y que el suelo dejara una línea irregular de sangre, cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta que no era nada mas ni nada menos que Sasuke, poco le importo, escuchaba los pasos de Sasori casi detrás de ella, se incorporo como pudo y se quedo de rodillas.

-**Sasuke-kun**!- Grito sin darse cuenta del sufijo, estaba acostumbrada a usarlo con todos los chicos y poco le importo en un momento así, el aludido se dio vuelta con mirada fastidiada, pero al ver a la Haruno en tal estado abrió ligeramente los ojos de la impresión, la pelirosa como pudo se levanto y corriendo hasta él lo abrazo por la cintura, en un acto de total desesperación. Sasuke miraba desconcertado a la joven, estaba temblando como una hoja, ¿y eso que veía en el suelo era sangre?, escucho pasos acercarse y vio a Sasori Rukawa, mirándolo furioso, a él y a la mujer que seguía aferrada a su cintura, entonces comprendió, tampoco había que ser un genio para saber que la pelirosa estaba huyendo de él.

-**Uchiha**- dijo con desprecio- **Que haces todavía aquí…bueno en realidad no me interesa, si me disculpas quiero estar a solas con mi novia**- Murmuro pero no tan bajo como para que el Uchiha no le oyera, bajo su vista hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Sakura, estaba realmente perturbada, ella por instinto se puso detrás del azabache y apenas asomaba su cabeza, Sasuke bufo, no tenia porque meterse en los problemas de los demás, pero la pelirosa por alguna extraña razón le importaba, aunque sea un poquito, aunque claro no lo admitiría nunca.

-**Creo que ella no quiere lo mismo, Rukawa, asique lárgate si no quieres que te de una paliza**- Dijo firme el azabache, Sasori lo miro con odio, y a ella también, le lanzo una ultima mirada y se fue de ahí. Sakura no podía estar más agradecida, pero fue tanto el shok que volvió a caer de rodillas. Sasuke volteo y la vio ahí tirada, frágil e indefensa, una nueva faceta de Haruno que no conocía, ya que siempre la vio llena de energía, e incluso agresiva.

Estaba mirando su mano que sangraba bastante, la sangre recorría su muñeca y llegaba hasta el codo para caer en gotas sobre las piernas de ésta, no podía creer a que punto había llegado Sasori, ahora estaba más que segura de que tomo la decisión correcta. Sasuke se arrodillo a su lado y Sakura lo vio a los ojos, y por primera vez, la mirada del Uchiha no le pareció molesta ni altanera, hasta creería que vio una chispa de preocupación, pero quizás eran suposiciones suyas, después de todo, en este punto, no estaba segura ni siquiera de ella misma.

**-¿Fue Sasori quien te hizo eso**?- Pregunto el azabache mirando fijamente la mano de Sakura que seguía sangrando. La pelirosa agacho la mirada, el nudo en su garganta no le dejaba ni siquiera contestarle a quien había sido su salvador. Sasuke suspiro y miro el techo, preguntándose porque tenia que seguir ahí ayudando a la joven. Se incorporo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Sakura no volteo, seguía viendo su mano **-¿Qué esperas? no seas molesta y sígueme**- Ordeno el Uchiha. Sakura lo miro confundida pero se levanto y siguió al joven hasta que se detuvieron en la puerta de la enfermería, Sasuke abrió la puerta y con un gesto le dijo a Sakura que se siente en una de las sillas, ella lo hizo sin rechistar mientras veía como el azabache agarraba unas vendas y algo de alcohol, agarro otra silla que estaba por ahí y se sentó frente a ella. Estaban en total silencio, y es que ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, Sasuke agarro la muñeca de Sakura y con el algodón humedecido por el alcohol empezó a pasarlo sobre la herida, Sakura al sentir el ardor trato de alejar su mano pero el firme agarre del Uchiha no se lo permitía.

-**Arde, Sasuke**- Se quejó la pelirosa, el azabache hizo caso omiso a lo dicho y continuo su trabajo, cuando termino de limpiar la herida le puso una venda, no era especialista en eso pero al menos había conseguido limpiarla como es debido -**Gracias**- Susurro la pelirosa y le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que deslumbran. Sasuke no respondió nada pero mostro una sonrisa muy leve, al menos ahora se encontraba bien y eso extrañamente le tranquilizaba.

Desde ese día muchas cosas habían cambiado, Ino, furiosa por lo que paso, obligo a Sakura a contarle todo a la directora, quien apoyada por el testimonio de Sasuke verificando que realmente había pasado, no le quedo otra que expulsar a Sasori, Naruto y Neji al enterarse quisieron ir a buscarlo y darle la paliza de su vida, aunque claro, Sakura jamás les contó que no era la primera vez que Sasori la golpeaba, si se llegaba a saber, no quería imaginar lo que le harían. Sasuke ahora se comportaba diferente con ella, no es que la tratase amable, pero ahora la saludaba, a Sakura le parecía raro, pero no le incomodaba, desde que él la salvo, tiene otra impresión del azabache, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Karin, que siempre que podía estaba atenta a lo que Sasuke hacia. Pensó que tendría que vengarse de lo que la Haruno le había echo a su primo, así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que hacerlo durante las practicas, las lesiones y accidentes eran muy comunes entre las porristas si no se tenia el debido cuidado, y Haruno, tendría un pequeño accidente.

* * *

Me siento orgullosa :'D (?) Al fin, prometo, y esta vez lo cumplire, de subir lo mas rapido que pueda el siguiente capitulo c: no se olviden de dejar un review que me encanta que lo hagan xD Nos leemos :D

SangoxSesshomaruTaisho


	7. Lágrimas

Pensó que tendría que vengarse de lo que la Haruno le había echo a su primo, así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que hacerlo durante las practicas, las lesiones y accidentes eran muy comunes entre las porristas si no se tenia el debido cuidado, y Haruno, tendría un pequeño accidente.

* * *

Hola todos! Aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta humilde historia c: hubiera actualizado antes pero es que ando nula de inspiracion u_u para la proxima les prometo algo mejor que esto x3 gracias a todos por leer :D y disfruten

-**blabla- Diálogo **

-_blabla- Pensamientos_

_-_blabla- Narracion

Parejas: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, InoSai

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su autor, la historia es mia y no permito plagio (:

* * *

**El último año en la preparatoria Konoha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lágrimas.**

Una peliroja caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria, dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio, su plan estaba ya echo, solo faltaba llevarlo a cabo, una sonrisa se delineo en sus finos labios, no había posibilidad de equivocarse y además de todo jamás la culparían, ya que Karin podría alegar que fue una mala maniobra de su nueva enemiga. Llego mas rápido de lo que había pensado y pudo ver a su querido novio allí, entrenando un poco con el, según ella, estúpido Namizake. Se acercó y lo saludo como de costumbre, con un corto beso en los labios, paso por al lado del rubio sin siquiera mirarlo y se acercó a sus amigas. Pasaron 5 minutos antes de que viera llegar a la Haruno, la observo un rato antes de que una nueva sonrisa llegara a sus labios, la pelirosa tenia unas notables ojeras debajo de sus ojos jades. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, no solo podría alegar que la joven había echo un mal movimiento en caso de que la culpen, sino que ahora también podría decir que Haruno estaba muy mal descansada y se había despistado. Le pareció un poco extraño que el equipo de básquet ya estuviera en el gimnasio sabiendo que apenas estaba por empezar el entrenamiento de porristas, pero no le molestaba ya que su novio podría verla haciendo lo mejor que sabe hacer. El equipo de básquet se quedo cerca de donde las porristas entrenaban.

La rutina había empezado muy animada, aun había que corregir algunos detalles como algún destiempo entre algunas de las chicas, pero nada que no se arregle con un poco de práctica, Karin estaba molesta, la pelirosa parecía bastante atenta a sus pasos y eso le dificultaba un poco el plan, ya que no parecía tan cansada como esperaba. Pero no había marcha atrás, sabia que pronto la pelirosa tendría que hacer su paso y ella junto con Ino tendrían que sostener a la Haruno en sus manos para que ella quede elevada, pueda saltar, hacer una mortal hacia atrás y callera perfectamente de pie, era muy arriesgado pero sabían que la pelirosa era capaz de hacerlo. Karin estaba ansiosa, el momento en que tendría que sostener a Sakura estaba cerca, cuando la vieron al lado suyo hicieron lo acordado e Ino y ella sostuvieron a Haruno.

Para que la coreografía saliera sin inconvenientes Karin e Ino tendrían que mantener sus brazos duros para que Sakura no tuviera problema en sostenerse, y las dos al mismo tiempo tendrían que ayudar a impulsarla, cosa que estaban a punto de hacer, pero Karin decidió no hacer tanta fuerza para que Haruno no tuviera la suficiente altura para girar y ahí ella caería. Vio contenta como Haruno daba la vuelta pero no le daba el tiempo para girar por completo para caer parada, Ino grito alarmada su nombre, Sakura estaba aun de espaldas y estaba a menos de 4 metros de caer al piso, no podría caer bien con tan poco espacio, ésta maldijo en voz baja. Todo pasó en cámara lenta, después del grito de la rubia todos voltearon a ver a la nombrada y lo que vieron les quitó el aliento.

**-Sa-Sakura-chan**- Murmuro el rubio Namizake al ver a su amiga. Sakura no pudo maniobrarse por el poco impulso que le dieron y callo de espaldas al suelo, con tan mala suerte que, al estar casi en la esquina del gimnasio, las colchas no pudieron protegerla, estaba en el suelo, con el flequillo cubriéndole sus ojos jades, y lo peor es que, no se movía.

**-¡Sakura!-** Gritaron espantadas sus compañeras y se acercaron para ver como la pelirosa se encontraba, incluyendo a Karin, montando una falsa preocupación, pero no pudo preocuparse demasiado ya que se enfureció al ver a Sasuke acercarse a ella. El azabache se acercó junto a sus demás compañeros pero antes de que alguien dijera algo había tomado en sus brazos a la pelirosa, ante la mirada asombrada y espantada de todos.

**-Yo la llevare a la enfermería**- Dijo con un tono de voz que no daba lugar a reclamos, todos se habían quedado un poco preocupados, pero nunca faltaba el hiperactivo rubio para hacer escandalo.

-¡**Vamos vamos que Sakura-chan estará bien… Sasuke-teme la llevo a la enfermería, verán que mañana estará gritando como siempre, Dattebayo!**- Dijo para animar un poco el ambiente que estaba tenso, parece que funciono ya que todos volvieron a prepararse para empezar de nuevo la coreografía. Sasuke caminaba apresurado, tenia que llevarla a la enfermería para saber como estaba, miró a la pelirosa en sus brazos, el flequillo aun cubría sus ojos, su brazo derecho sobre su vientre y el izquierdo colgando, meciéndose por el movimiento de los pasos del moreno, Sasuke se sorprendió de lo ligero que era el cuerpo de la pelirosa, su fuerza sobrehumana contrarrestaba con el frágil cuerpo de la chica que llevaba en sus brazos, se fijo en su estrecha cintura, su cadera, las blancas y níveas piernas, sus labios entreabiertos. Pronto cortó sus pensamientos, no era momento para pensar este tipo de cosas.

Entro a la enfermería y bufo al no ver a nadie "_Tsk, claro_" pensó el azabache, todavía no era hora de clases y no había casi ningún superior, recostó a la pelirosa en una de las camas con cuidado y su mano reposo con suavidad la cabeza de la chica en la almohada, se alarmó al ver sangre en su palma, claramente suya no era, por lo que busco alcohol y unas gasas y se acercó a la pelirosa, la giro con cuidado haciendo que le diera la espalda y se fijo en su cabeza, era un pequeñísimo corte causado por el golpe, nada grave, incluso él podría sanarlo, mojo la gasa con el alcohol y la paso suavemente por la pequeña herida, sintió como la pelirosa se removía incomoda, seguramente por el ardor que le causaba pero aun así siguió curándola, cuando terminó, la acomodo de vuelta boca arriba y se quedo sentado en una silla a su lado. No es que tuviera que quedarse, pero algo le decía que no moviera un musculo, llámese intuición, o instinto, pero sabía que tenía que quedarse junto a ella.

Escucho unos sollozos, y abrió los ojos, ¿cuando fue que se había quedado dormido?, por el dolor en su cuello, supo que estuvo dormido por al menos media hora, se incorporo y acaricio su nuca, tratando de relajar los músculos tensos, miro a la chica que yacía en la cama y la vio con lagrimas en los ojos, se acercó mas, al punto de sentarse en la cama al lado de ella, y la miraba, la ultima vez que la había visto con esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro fue cuando tubo que curarla, aquel día en que Sasori la había atacado, al parecer los únicos momentos en los que podía ver las emociones de la Haruno era en malas circunstancias.

-**N-no…papá…mamá…no me dejen sola- **Murmuraba la pelirosa mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, cerrados, su expresión era de tristeza, la mayor que jamás hubiera visto en el rostro de alguien tan energética y alegre como ella. Sasuke no sabia que hacer, jamás había consolado a alguien y no lo haría ahora, menos por alguien que apenas conocía, era cierto que le preocupaba hasta cierto punto, aunque no lo admita, pero tampoco dejaría de ser quien es por ella, y eso incluía no consolar a alguien. Aunque le causaba intriga saber por qué lloraba, según había escuchado hablar al Dobe, ella vivía sola, pero jamás supo porque, aunque no era muy difícil imaginarse un poco, ella lloraba y pedía a sus padres que no la dejasen, quizás la habían abandonado, o habían muerto. Volvió a mirarla, no quería escuchar esos sollozos cargados de dolor, él podía ser alguien frio y sin sentimientos, pero no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, a menos que se lo merezcan claro, pero ella no merecía eso, claro que no, merecía estar feliz y energética como siempre lo fue.

Quizás por su orgullo no podía consolarla, pero no le impedía al menos limpiar sus lágrimas, al fin y al cabo ella jamás lo sabría porque estaba dormida, por lo que con sus pulgares quitaba el rastro de agua salada de los ojos de la Haruno, con demasiada delicadeza poco común en un Uchiha, pero es que no quería despertarla y tener que dar explicaciones tampoco, él no era de esos tipos que explicaban sus acciones, porque jamás se arrepentía de ellas. Sakura se removía, su respiración agitada por la pesadilla, en que perdía una y otra vez a sus padres, regresando a aquel momento en el que tenia solo 15 años y estaba en el hospital, cuando el doctor le informaba que habían echo todo lo posible pero no pudieron salvar a los señores Haruno, en el que su vida se acabó por completo. Entre sus lamentos en el hospital, podía sentir unas cálidas manos acariciando sus mejillas, pero no podía ver el rostro de quien la estaba consolando, lo que hacia crecer su duda.

Sasuke vio como en menos de un segundo la pelirosa había abierto sus ojos y sin siquiera fijarse en quien tenia enfrente, lo abrazo como si hubiera salido de un profundo coma y él fuera la persona que la ayudo a que despertase. El azabache estaba sorprendido, de un momento a otro la pelirosa lo había abrazado, Sakura no podía ver el rostro de la persona a la que estaba abrazando, pero al ver ese cabello azabache y sentir el musculoso cuerpo al que ahora estaba pegada, mas ese varonil aroma, pudo descifrar quien era.

-**Sasuke**- Susurro la pelirosa, Sasuke no correspondía el abrazo, pero tampoco la alejaba, cosa que la Haruno agradecía, sabía que fue el azabache el que la había estado acariciando, limpiando sus lagrimas, quizás ahora no lo admitiría, porque conocía muy bien el orgullo Uchiha, pero no necesitaba que él dijera nada, sus acciones valían mas.

* * *

Al fin c: gracias por leer ; nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo (: prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, si tengo inspiracion xD No olviden dejar un review que me ayudan a pensr un poco x3

SangoxSesshomaruTaisho


	8. ¡Perra hipócrita!

Hola a todos! he aqui un nuevo capitulo, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero como compensación subiré otro capitulo este mismo dia c:

les dejo por aquí esto y disfruten! c:

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su autor.

Aclaraciones:

-**blabla- Diálogo**

-_blabla- Pensamientos_

_-_blabla- Narración

* * *

-**Sasuke**- Susurro la pelirosa, Sasuke no correspondía el abrazo, pero tampoco la alejaba, cosa que la Haruno agradecía, sabía que fue el azabache el que la había estado acariciando, limpiando sus lagrimas, quizás ahora no lo admitiría, porque conocía muy bien el orgullo Uchiha, pero no necesitaba que él dijera nada, sus acciones valían mas.

* * *

**El último año en la preparatoria Konoha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******¡Perra Hipócrita!**

Cuando la pelirosa reparó en quien abrazaba se separo lentamente, no es que se arrepentía de lo que había echo, ¡pero vamos!, estaba frente a Uchiha Sasuke, la persona mas fría que había conocido en el instituto y sus alrededores. Eso no le impidió darle una radiante sonrisa, para después tornar su semblante un poco mas serio.

**-Lo siento Sasuke… por abrazarte y por lo que has tenido que escuchar**-Cuando vio que el moreno intentaba decir algo levanto la mano en señal de que no dijera nada- **Está bien enserio… no quiero molestarte mas de lo que ya lo habré echo porque seguramente tu me has traído hasta aquí-** decía mientras miraba las blancas paredes de la enfermería- **de echo, ya me siento como nueva** –dijo alegremente y se levanto- **estoy lista para volver a la practica**-camino dos pasos antes de detenerse por el dolor de su cabeza y se llevo la mano a esta. Sasuke no dijo nada, solo salió de la enfermería- **¿se habrá enojado?** –Suspiro y se llevo su otra mano al pecho- **Estúpido deja de latir tan desenfrenadamente…recuerda…es Sasuke**–suspiro y salió también de la enfermería.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se fijo en el reloj, aun tenia 35 minutos antes de entrar a clases y supo que si regresaba a las practicas volvería a marearse, por lo que decidió pasear un rato antes de volver a su salón. Estaba pasando por el laboratorio cuando vio dos sombras, no es que fuera metida, pero los pocos alumnos que estaban desde temprano tendrían que estar en el gimnasio, ese era el acuerdo que habían arreglado con la directora Tsunade si es que querían practicar antes de clases porque después de estas, nadie tenía ganas de hacer algo. Curiosa, se acercó a la puerta, para así poder distinguir las sombras. Su mandíbula se desencajó al reconocer a los jóvenes que, ahora que prestaba más atención, se estaban apretujando contra una de las mesas llenas de tubos de ensayo y mecheros para los experimentos. Sakura estaba más que sorprendida, no solo por la escenita que acaba de ver sino por los protagonistas de ésta. Pronto se alejó de ahí, sin saber muy bien que haría a partir de ahora. Había visto algo que, realmente, no tendría que haber visto. "¿_O tal vez si_?" Pensó desilusionada la pelirosa, lo que vio era digno de ser dicho, pero se preguntaba si era lo correcto, o si tal vez aquella persona que merecía saberlo, le creería. Después de todo era la palabra de la involucrada, que resultaba ser la infiel, contra ella, una chica que apenas conocía y que, por malas tretas del destino, solo tenían la oportunidad de conversar cuando a ella le ocurría alguna desgracia.

Pero ella tenia valores, joder.

No podía quedarse así como así, sabiendo que alguien que supuestamente amaba a su pareja, se besaba con otro en el salón del laboratorio como si no hubiera un mañana, ella no era una maldita chismosa, pero era algo que no toleraba, su mala experiencia con Sasori se lo había demostrado, engañar nunca es bueno.

Y ella, hablaría con Sasuke, porque merecía saber, que Karin, su tan linda peliroja, lo engañaba con uno de sus compañeros. Aunque no le creyera, la tachara de rara o loca, ella cumpliría con su moral.

Tendría que hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, y sin testigos, estaba segura de que el enorme orgullo de Sasuke quedaría destrozado ante la noticia, si es que le creía, y no deseaba humillarlo mas de lo que Karin ya lo estaba haciendo. Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al gimnasio, miro el reloj que estaba colgado encima de la puerta y con un suspiro de alivio, vio que aun tenía tiempo para hablar con el azabache, aunque tendría que interrumpir algunos minutos su entrenamiento. Se acercó sigilosa, el equipo de porristas estaban sentados muy cómodamente mirando al equipo de básquet entrenar.

-**Hey, Uchiha**- Dijo tratando de sonar fría, ya que para los ojos del resto del mundo, a ella aun le caía mal el azabache. El aludido la miro fastidiado, odiaba ser interrumpido en sus entrenamientos pero aun así se acercó unos pasos a la pelirosa, ésta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que la siguiera. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y sin mas la siguió hasta afuera del gimnasio, sin hacer caso a las curiosas miradas posadas sobre ellos dos.

-**Que es lo que quieres ahora Haruno**- Respondió igual o más frio que la joven anteriormente. Notó a la pelirosa alisarse la falda de su traje de capitana-puesto que había ganado hace poco- con las manos temblorosas y supo que estaba nerviosa. Suspiró. Para un Uchiha la paciencia era una gran virtud, aparte de sus otras tantas virtudes, incluyendo el orgullo -y una parte muy profunda de él, casi inexistente, murmuro con sarcasmo "_incluyendo la humildad, Uchiha_"-. Pero simplemente ahora carecía de ella. Más aun cuando parecía que Sakura no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra. Chasqueo los dedos frente a sus ojos para llamar la atención de la pelirosa, cosa que funciono ya que ésta parecía haber salido de su trance. Sakura lo miro seriamente, entonces supo, que cualquiera fuera la cosa que iba a decirle, era algo serio, se cruzo de brazos y esperó a que la pelirosa hablara. Sakura suspiró, estaba costando una maldita eternidad pronunciar esas palabras, pero tenía que hacerlo, todo su cuerpo gritaba que lo haga, por lo que tomo aire, necesitaba todo el que pudiera para pronunciar aquello que todavía callaba.

-**Sasuke… he visto a Karin con otro en el laboratorio**- Dijo atropelladamente y se regaño mentalmente por haber soltado tan rápido todo el aire que con anterioridad había inhalado, haciendo notar aun mas, lo nerviosa que estaba.

Sasuke tardo más de lo normal en procesar la información que se le acababa de revelar. ¿Karin engañarlo? Que broma mas estúpida era esa, ninguna mujer con dos dedos de cerebro lo engañaría a él, A ÉL. Por todos los cielos, ¡era Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Necesitaba decir más? Solo con pronunciar su honroso apellido era motivo suficiente para mojar las bragas de cualquiera. Negó con la cabeza, creyendo que la pelirosa le estaba jugando una muy mala broma, aunque debía admitir que era un fuerte golpe a su orgullo

-**Mientes**- Dijo de forma casi automática. Sakura miró hacia otro lado molesta, claro que esperaba una reacción así de parte de Sasuke, pero tenia una muy leve esperanza, de que le creyera a la primera.

-**No tengo porqué hacerlo**- Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y se cruzo de brazos- **Es tu problema si no quieres creerme… después de todo el que quedará como el cornudo eres tu**- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y aprecio como las facciones de el azabache se endurecían y fruncía aun mas el ceño- **lamentablemente he estado en tu lugar y créeme que no es nada bueno que todos te miren con lástima o en el peor de los casos-**hizo una pausa- **con burla**- Ahora era ella la que fruncía el ceño pero rápidamente relajo sus facciones de nuevo.

-**Si alguien se entera es porque tu lo has estado divulgando, dime… ¿eres capaz de decírselo a toda la escuela?-** Pregunto el azabache mirándola fijamente.

-**Jamás**- Respondió sin titubear, casi al instante que Sasuke le pregunto aquello, sorprendiéndolo- **Lo único que tenia que hacer era decírtelo, ya he cumplido con ello, no tengo porque volver a tocar ese tema**- Dijo tranquila y se alejó del azabache a paso tranquilo.

Sasuke estaba en un debate mental agotador, creerle a la pelirosa o no era la incógnita que se esforzaba por responder. Luego le vino una idea a la mente, la pelirosa no tenia ninguna razón para mentirle, después de todo, ella parecía mas interesada en su propia vida que en intentar cagarle la relación, además siempre supo de la fama de Karin, no entendía por qué le sorprendía, si es que era bastante probable que fuera verdad. Aunque eso no evitaba que su orgullo estuviera por el suelo, pisoteado.

Y fue cuando decidió que hablaría con la peliroja, que la misma apareció delante de él, con un aire despreocupado, obviamente desconociendo lo que por la mente del azabache rondaba. La jalo del brazo y se metieron en una de las aulas cercanas al gimnasio, Karin, ansiosa de que fuera una de sus tan acostumbradas largas sesiones de besos, se sentó en el primer pupitre de la fila de la izquierda.

-**Karin**- Pronunció fríamente el azabache- **Mas te vale que me respondas con la verdad o te arrepentirás**- Aseguró, y Karin trago duro- **Te he visto con otro en el laboratorio…dime quien te crees que eres para engañarme a mi**- Dijo severo, mintiendo en el proceso, no era necesario aclarar que eso se lo habían dicho, después de todo era mas probable, si es que era verdad, que Karin callera en aquella vieja trampa.

Sasuke casi, casi, pudo comprobar las sospechas acerca de lo que la pelirosa le había dicho hacia apenas unos minutos. La cara de terror, seguida del nerviosismo que Karin había demostrado, era bastante obvia y reveladora. Sasuke estaba furioso, admitía que le agradaba que Sakura le dijera la verdad a pesar de no tener obligación alguna, pero todo eso paso a segundo plano cuando su tan grande orgullo, se vio insignificante ante la humillación de haber sido engañado.-**Como te atreves…engañarme a mi, después de aceptarte**- Murmuro con desprecio al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda, y, de los ojos marrones, casi rojizos de Karin, salían lagrimas- **No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra… está mas que claro que esta relación ha terminado… y no te me acerques mas, perra hipócrita**- Sentenció el azabache mientras salía del salón, deslizando la puerta y dando un fuerte portazo en el proceso. Karin se quedo inmóvil, con las lagrimas aun cayendo de sus, de por si ya, ojos rojos.

Siempre imagino la posibilidad de que Sasuke se enteraría de aquella aventura que no llevaba más de unos pocos días, pero siempre tuvo la esperanza de que no se enterara. Sí le pareció extraño que la haya visto ya que a esa hora él estaba en su entrenamiento, pero pronto recordó que él mismo había llevado a aquella detestable mujer a la enfermería, y que había provocado aun mas su ira, y por ende, las ganas de vengarse de alguna forma de su novio, lo que provoco que arrastrara a Suigetsu, su amante, a aquel laboratorio.

Las clases pasaron más lentas para todos, haciendo que cada cinco minutos mirasen el reloj colgado en la pared, esperando qué, si lo miraban fijamente, el tiempo pasaría más rápido. De paso, ignorando al profesor Kakashi, que para su suerte, era bastante perezoso y ese último día decidió darles un descanso. Apenas hubiera sonado el timbre, los jóvenes salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, y es que empezaban las hermosas 2 semanas de vacaciones de verano. Sakura estaba reunida con sus amigos, cuando vio pasar al azabache a unos metros de ellos, seguramente yendo a su casa, que por cierto de todos estos años que lo conoce, jamás ha visto.

-**Oe Naruto, más te vale que lo que nos haya dicho sea verdad o te romperé los huesos**- dijo la rubia mientras alzaba su puño, el ojiazul palideció, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura, asintió con la cabeza, y ambas miradas azules se posaron en la pelirosa.

Miedo.

Solo eso pudo sentir la pelirosa al ver acercarse a esos dos demonios que tenia por amigos, mirándola como si fuera un pedazo de carne y ellos dos unos lobos hambrientos.

**-¿Q-Que pasa?-** Pregunto la pelirosa mientras daba cortos pasos hacia atrás, mirando de reojo el camino mas fácil para escapar.

**-Oh frentona… es que, esta noche iremos a un club nocturno... y vamos a reunirnos con Sasuke en su casa para prepararnos… y que crees** –murmuro cerca del rostro, mas pálido que antes, de la pelirosa- **tú vendrás con nosotros-**finalizo con una sonrisa sombría, la pelirosa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando ya tenia a sus dos amigos encima de ella.

**-¡Sueltenmeeeeee!-** Gritó la pelirosa mientras trataba inútilmente de empujar a Ino y a Naruto.


End file.
